


Sea Mountain Inn

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, Frottage, M/M, Meet-Cute, Nudism, Semi-Public Sex, spa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:50:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4349459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked<br/>meeting in a nude spa au --- i swear i'm not a pervert but do it for klaine please <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sea Mountain Inn

Kurt can’t believe that he let Elliott convince him.

Sure, he can see the appeal of leaving the city for a little while, to enjoy a spa and the natural pools and the Californian Sun.

“One Three Hill” has been building a momentum and they are on their way to success and as elated as Kurt is by this turn of events, he feels the pressure, sure.

But a nude spa?

How did Elliott sell the place again?

Oh right. “All the stars are doing it, it’s more natural, allows you to align your Chis with the Earth”–what the actual Hell, Kurt is all for eating superfood and organic, but he has his limits. Whatever–, “to let your body enjoy the Sun to the fullest and to learn to love it.”

Yeah, that’s what convinced Kurt in the first place.

Because he knows that his body has changed recently, what with all the exercising and the last growth spurt, but Kurt still feels like the pudgy teenager that hid his body under layers and layers.

And he thinks that it’s about time he gets … reacquainted with his body and show him some love.

The first day is one of awkwardness and furious blushing.

On Kurt’s part, that is, because Elliott doesn’t seem to have any trouble walking around the whirlpools and saunas with his towel around his neck.

Then again, why would he.

Kurt keeps his towel wrapped around his waist, thank you very much, until he gets to his first appointment.

His Swedish massage is an eye-opening experience, the hands of his masseur acting like a wake-up call.

Under their hands, Kurt rediscovers his body, the strength of his back, the width of his shoulders, and when he comes out of it, it doesn’t even occur to him that he doesn’t have his towel anymore.

The second day, Kurt still blushes, but more because he notices.

He notices the way people look at him appreciatively, the way he can practically feels their eyes like caresses on his skin, and it’s a bit … overwhelming.

So Kurt rushes to the Pool Garden to swim and enjoy the relative privacy of said garden to get a bit tanned.

It’s on his way out of the pool that he comes face to face with one of the most beautiful ass he has ever seen.

The owner of said ass is lying face down on a chair near the pool, and Kurt tries to remain objective–the skin is already tanned, and looks smooth, and there are dimples above that Ass, and the man’s hair is slightly curly and it looks soft and inviting, like Kurt could dig his fingers in it–but there is a part of his body that didn’t get the memo to be subtle.

Down, boy, Kurt orders his hardening cock as he rushes to a chair across the pool, putting his towel over his hips and closing his eyes before it gets any more embarrassing.

—

Blaine was not sold on the whole concept, but Sam convinced him.

“Embrace your body and the feeling of the Earth, the wind–”

“The Fire?”

“Uh?”

“Nothing.”

“No, the water, dude.”

“Right.”

“Besides, your bro is paying.”

“Sam, you can’t pay for a week away to a spa …”

“Nah, not me, though I appreciate knowing that you see me as your bro. Your actual, biological bro.”

“Cooper?”

“Yeah, he said that it was the least he could do to celebrate your first part on the stage.”

As reluctant as he was at first, Blaine has to admit that there is something definitely freeing in the absence of clothes.

It does feel good to feel the breeze against his skin–all of it–and the warm water of the pool, and the sun rays …

And he has to admit that the view is not half bad either.

Blaine is not saying that all the clients of the Spa are models, but their inner peace makes them glow and makes them beautiful.

That being said, there is one particular client that Blaine has spotted.

The man is tall, and gorgeously toned, and there is a constellation of freckles starting to cover his face and shoulders, and Blaine feels like tracing all of them with his lips.

They’re both sitting on either side of the pool, lounging and basking in the Sun when a twin laughter disrupts the peace of their little oasis.

“Blaine!”

Blaine turns to sit on his chair to face Sam, who is standing next to a gorgeous brunet. “How are you doing?” he asks with a smile, blinking sleep out of his eyes.

“Brilliant,” Sam replies with an affected drawl. “I met Elliott at the Tai-Chi class,” he adds, clapping the brunet on the back.

“Hi there,” Elliott says, waving in Blaine’s direction, before turning to the object of Blaine’s admiration. “Hey, Kurt, are you enjoying yourself brother?”

Kurt opens an eye and smiles at them, his eyes lingering on Blaine. “Y-yeah, yes I am El.”

“So,” Sam calls, clapping his hands to get their attention, “we have booked the jacuzzi for the four of us, what say you?”

Blaine has to laugh at his best friend’s antics. “Ay,” he replies, standing up and gathering his towel and book.

“A-ay,” Kurt repeats, standing up and keeping his towel and his hands in front of him. There is a certain flush down his chest that has nothing to do with the Sun. “Lead the way,” he adds, trotting to walk by Elliott’s side.

Blaine walks next to Sam, his eyes drifting to Kurt’s back every now and then.

“Just give me a sign,” Sam whispers, “and I’ll leave you alone with the cutie.”

“What? I – no!” Blaine stammers, focusing on his toes.

Sam doesn’t say anything, but he gives Blaine a pointed look when he looks up.

“You think–you think I have a chance?”

Sam beams at him. “Oh, definitely.”

Blaine hums, looking back at Kurt, and catches him looking over his shoulder.

“Perhaps.”

Sam only snickers, putting his arm around Blaine’s shoulders. “Yeah, perhaps.”

—

“So if you tap your nose twice, I’ll get myself and Sam out of the tub, so you can sweep the little tanned birdie off his feet.”

“Say what?” Kurt tries to focus on where he puts his feet, and not on the man trailing behind him.

“Mister Compact and delicious,” Elliott says, nodding his head backwards. “You could get completely relaxed.”

“I have a massage tomorrow.”

“You could get a certain kind of massage tonight.”

“Crass.”

“At your service.”

They walk in silence, and then Kurt looks over his shoulder–only to find Blaine looking in his direction before bowing his head towards his blond friend.

“Jacuzzi sex?”

Elliott beams at him. “Wonderful–just remember to change the water afterwards.”

—

After 10 minutes and a game of footsie, Kurt taps his nose twice and Blaine pinches Sam’s elbow.

And they don’t forget to change the water afterwards.

And Sam and Elliott couldn’t be happier for their friends–even if it means that they end up in a room together.

************

Elliott and Sam cannot get out of the hot tub fast enough, and Kurt doesn’t know how to cover his embarrassment at both their friends’ lack of subtlety.

But Blaine doesn’t seem to have that weight on his mind.

He stops playing footsie in the bubbles and is actually scooting closer.

“So.”

Kurt snorts delicately. “Yeah, so.”

“Our friends have the delicacy of a stampede,” Blaine continues, and Kurt smiles at him.

“In a teeny tiny China shop, yeah.”

Blaine hums before turning his head to look at Kurt. Through the mist from the hot water, his eyes are dark and mesmerizing. “I can’t say that I mind them leaving us, though.”

Kurt gulps and stretches his arm behind Blaine’s shoulders. “That’s comforting.”

Blaine’s eyes trail up his arms with a smirk before he properly leans in Kurt’s embrace. “Is it?”

“It is,” Kurt replies, voice dropping to a whisper. “But I–this is not something I make an habit of.”

“Hooking up with a fellow patron in a nude spa?” Blaine’s tone matches Kurt’s, and for a moment, it feels like they’re alone in the world. Kurt nods, and Blaine smiles. “I never said that you were.”

“You?”

It’s not that Kurt minds if Blaine only wants a one-night stand, because he’ll gladly take it, but he wants to know what he’s walking into before walking into it, if that makes any sense.

“Never.”

“Good.”

Blaine’s smile turns impossibly warm. “Good?”

“I mean–”

Kurt doesn’t know how he intended to finish that particular sentence, nor what he actually meant, but he doesn’t have to think about it anymore.

As a matter of fact, he can’t think about it anymore, because Blaine has their lips locked, and it’s melting his brain cells.

Kurt can only lean into the kiss, reaching for Blaine’s cheek to make it even more perfect–it was hot, sure, but slightly off-centered. Now, it’s pure perfection, and he savors it.

They both sit sideways in the tub to kiss a little bit more, fingers intertwining in the waters. Blaine’s tongue tickles Kurt’s lips, and he has to remind himself of the very concept of breathing while kissing as he lets Blaine in, the move of Blaine’s tongue slow and gentle and single-handedly making Kurt harder than he was.

His hand finds Blaine’s hip, and he cups it, feeling the soft flesh under his fingertips as he tries to pull Blaine closer.

Except that the small move produces a very loud and inattractive squelching sound that momentarily freezes them.

Blaine leans away from Kurt to look at him, and Kurt is breathless: Blaine’s eyes are dark, his lips red, his face flushed, and his hair getting curlier by the minute.

That has nothing to do with the sudden laugh that bubbles up Kurt’s throat, and they lean towards each other to laugh together, their foreheads pressing against each other.

“That’s not going to work”, Blaine says, still chuckling, and Kurt has to agree.

They’re either going to keep doing that awful sound, or they’re going to drown.

But truth be told, he can’t possibly consider getting out of the tub and take the small walk to his room in his current state, and he prides himself enough to think that he has a similar effect on Blaine.

Blaine recovers from their laughing fit first, and Kurt is still sighing the end of his own chuckle when Blaine makes a decision for them both.

By deciding to sit in his lap.

The bubbles and the warm water do interesting things to where their cocks are trapped between their bodies, that’s for sure.

Oh–that’s what Elliott meant.

Kurt looks up to kiss Blaine once again, his hands finding a perfect groove on Blaine’s hips, accompanying the lazy roll of them as best he can without toppling them both under water.

He shouldn’t be surprised that it doesn’t take him very long to come, gasping into Blaine’s mouth as he does, shivering in the aftermath as Blaine keeps on moving, keening into the skin between his jaw and his neck as he, too, comes, the twitching of his cock against Kurt’s spent one making him wish for a sequel.

They are panting against each other, and Blaine rests his forehead against Kurt’s for a moment before looking down between them, where their come is swirling in the bubbles and he scrunches up his nose.

“That’s disgusting.”

Kurt looks down too and acquiesces. “I suggest a change of venue.”

“Seconded.”

“Let me just change the water before we go,” he adds, patting Blaine’s ass when Blaine climbs out of the tub.

Like he was going to let that …. opportunity slide him by.

Blaine’s laughter echoes in the sort-of meadow, and it takes all of Kurt’s willpower to focus on the water and the different buttons operating the jacuzzi before pulling him close for a new kiss.


End file.
